


Weekends at IKEA

by travellinghopefully



Series: Drabble prompts from tumblr [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Bossy, Control Freak - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Prompt me, Snark, Tumblr Prompts, satsoufflé, they are back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, whilst I am updating other things (no, really) - I love working on drabbles - (please, please prompt me) (yes, I am needy and desperate, what made you think that?)</p><p>This prompt is for @lifelonglemon on tumblr</p><p>Clara/Malcolm - snarky - "I admit it, you look really sexy when you wear glasses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekends at IKEA

Leaning across, Clara snagged his glasses from the bedside table. The lighting in here really wasn’t great for reading. Adding a trip to IKEA to her (their) imagined, weekend to do list. Peremptorily silencing the argument in her head. She wasn’t about to admit that there could conceivably be a problem with her eyesight, no, not her. Malcolm would never notice (the man who saw everything).

Waking, lips pressed against her nose, fingers tenderly pushing strands of hair from her face, lifting glasses askew from her cheek. Eyes meeting hers, stare penetrating, words unsaid. 

Nope, eyesight absolutely not an issue.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love feedback
> 
> Hated this - please tell me
> 
> Loved this - please tell me
> 
> Really loved this - prompt me and share


End file.
